


Благословенная среди женщин

by bfcure, fandom Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens)



Category: Christian Bible (Old Testament), Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Author: xzombieexkittenx, Aziraphale is Bad at Feelings, Aziraphale woudn’t know his own feelings if someone pointed them out to him, Crowley’s unending crisis of faith, Death Rituals, Female-Presenting Crowley (Good Omens), Gabriel would be a terrible choice for the annunciation, Good Person Crowley (Good Omens), Grief/Mourning, Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M, Scene: Crucifixion of Jesus 33 AD (Good Omens), Translation, do not copy to another site, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25614220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/pseuds/bfcure, https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/fandom%20Good%20Omens%202020
Summary: «Страннолюбия не забывайте, ибо через него некоторые, не зная, оказали гостеприимство ангелам», К Евреям 13:2Мариам, мать сына божьего, хоронит его с помощью женщины, про которую говорят, что она чародейка, утрачивает веру и проклинает ангела.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020, ФБ Good Omens 2020: миди G-T





	Благословенная среди женщин

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Blessed Amongst Women](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22604629) by [xzombiexkittenx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xzombiexkittenx/pseuds/xzombiexkittenx). 



> 1\. Автор использует древнееврейские версии библейских имён, потому что так их в те времена и звали.
> 
> 2\. Количество слов в оригинале — 4058

**Голгофа, 33 век нашей эры**

Мариам видела чародейку и раньше. Все, так или иначе, встречали её. Она приехала в Иерусалим с месяц назад и поселилась здесь. Её зовут Кроули. Просто Кроули. Имя отца, мужа или племени неизвестно. 

Мариам не общалась с чародеями, поэтому она не разговаривала с Кроули, только слышала о ней. Слушать пересуды было интересно, но потом Иуда из Кариота, которого любил её сын, предал его. Иешуа отдали римлянам, и Мариам стало не до сплетен.

* * *

Почему Иуда это сделал? Говорили, что он сикарий. Или был им прежде. Но Мариам никогда не узнает правды, потому что он покончил с собой. Это самонадеянно — решить, что один человек может полностью изменить историю. Это глупо — принести в жертву две человеческие жизни. Ведь Рим по-прежнему властвует на их земле. О чём Иуда только думал?

Сейчас чародейка присоединилась к толпе на Голгофе. Она откинула покрывало, и длинные рыжие волосы шевелятся на ветру как живые. У неё худое и некрасивое лицо, странная языческая метка рядом с ухом, а её глаза, её дьявольские глаза… Мариам боится проклятия и старается не встречаться с ней взглядом. Но Кроули глядит вверх. Уголки губ опущены вниз. Непохоже, что она пришла насладиться зрелищем. Когда она смотрит на сына Мариам, от неё исходит скорбь, безграничная и тёмная, как пространство между двумя звёздами. 

Сын Мариам умирает быстро. По крайней мере, он умирает быстро.

Мариам благодарна за это. Поэтому она полна горечи и гнева. Она должна испытывать благодарность за то, что он не мучился. Слёзы слепят глаза. Она не успевает их смаргивать, поэтому видит, как солдат вонзает копьё в бок Иешуа, сквозь какую-то пелену.

О Иешуа. Её красивый, любящий, прекрасный мальчик. Её глупый, непреклонный, полный решимости сын. Он принадлежит ей. Не Иосефу, не созданию из огня со множеством глаз и громким голосом, который пришёл к ней однажды ночью, и не Создателю.

Никто из них не способен понять. Даже Хашем. Откуда им знать, каково это — когда внутри растёт новая жизнь. Дрожа от ярости, Мариам думает: раввины неправы. Тора ошибается.

Ибо ты сотворил меня,

Соткал во чреве моей матери.

Я восхваляю Тебя, твоё творение прекрасно.

Мужчина любуется тканью, которую ему продал другой мужчина, и хвалит его, забыв, что ткань соткала жена продавца. Это в её теле рос сын, в её крови он зародился, и она носила его на руках и прижимала к груди. А теперь он мёртв, и Мариам больше никогда не увидит его улыбки, не услышит его смеха. Он никогда не посмотрит на неё серьёзно и печально, говоря странные и полные глубокого смысла слова. Она никогда не услышит его ужасное пение, не испечет ему хлеба, не поцелует расцарапанное колено. 

Иосеф уговаривает Мариам вернуться домой, но она сидит в грязи и пыли и не двигается с места. Она бьёт его по голове и плечам, когда он пытается увести её силой. Сейчас она может сделать для сына только одно. Её сердце разбито, но она не отступит. 

— Они не разрешат, — вздыхает Иосеф. Он всегда мыслит рационально. Мариам правда его любит. Он надёжный и добрый, и он никогда не разглагольствовал о том, с чего всё началось. Иосеф — хороший человек.

Мариам отсылает его прочь. Он уходит, обещая вернуться до заката, потому что он тоже её любит и прислушивается к ней больше, чем иные мужья к своим жёнам. Мариам не хочет, чтобы он оставался и видел, как она умоляет отдать ей тело.

—Пожалуйста, — просит она после ухода Иосефа. 

— Убирайся, женщина, — отвечает калигатус.

Мариам бросается к ногам человека, который пригвоздил её сына к кресту. Обнимает его колени. Она бы сняла с головы покрывало, омыла бы его ноги слезами и вытерла бы их волосами, если бы это помогло смягчить его сердце. 

— Прошу, позволь мне похоронить сына согласно нашим заветам.

Она имеет в виду: пожалуйста, не оставляйте его висеть на кресте. Я не могу видеть его неомытым, неприкрытым, не похороненным. Не заставляйте меня отгонять от его тела птиц, желающих вкусить его плоти, и смотреть, как оно гниёт на солнце.

Солдат отталкивает Мариам. Она вновь начинает плакать. Это слёзы ярости. Мариам нащупывает камень и крепко его сжимает. Ей хочется его швырнуть. Хочется кричать. Хочется, чтобы её голос снёс стены и убил всех врагов. Её сын. Её сын мёртв. 

Чья-то рука ложится на её плечо и сжимает до боли. Мариам поднимает голову. Над ней стоит чародейка. Она выше калигатуса, абайя полотно облегает её фигуру, а шейла скрывает лицо. Мариам думает: она носит её, чтобы спрятать глаза, а вовсе не из скромности. 

— Отдай женщине тело, — спокойно приказывает Кроули.

Мариам разжимает ладонь, и хватка Кроули ослабевает. Теперь это прикосновение — знак поддержки, а не предупреждение.

— Уходите или вас уведут, — говорит солдат. — Преступник останется висеть здесь, чтобы послужить напоминанием о наказании. Так поступают во всеми осуждёнными. Считайте, что я проявил милосердие. Вам повезло. Что я вас не избил.

— Милосердие, — тихо фыркает чародейка. — Какая странная идея.

Калигатус делает шаг с угрожающим видом, но ветер срывает шейлу с лица Кроули. Калигатус замирает, стоит неподвижно, как попавшаяся кошке мышь. 

Кроули улыбается. Скорее, это оскал. Так животные обнажают зубы, прежде чем напасть.

— Не будем рассуждать, кто заслуживает милосердия или прощ-щения, а кто нет, — продолжает она. — Никто не желает возрождать старый спор. Кроме того, это всего лишь тело. Зачем тебе гниющий труп? 

Солдат явно её боится. За ним — мощь Рима и армия императора, но они ничто по сравнению с женщиной, у которой змеиные глаза и волосы цвета огня и только что пролитой крови. Он отшатывается, когда она наклоняется ближе. 

— Отдай ей тело. Вот так-то лучше.

Калигатус снимает Иешуа с креста. После того как верёвки развязаны, а гвозди выдернуты из дерева, Мариам снова может обнять сына. Он лежит у неё на коленях, и она осторожно снимает терновый венец с его головы. Её руки кровоточат, но какое это имеет значение? Когда она рожала, её тело тоже кровоточило. 

Чародейка всё ещё здесь. Она загнала калигатуса в угол и теперь смотрит, точнее, пристально наблюдает за тем, как он ломает ноги распятым разбойникам. Жестокое милосердие.

Мариам с нежностью вытирает засохшую кровь со лба Иешуа, когда Иоханан бен Завди пытается забрать у неё тело. 

— Иешуа бы этого не хотел. Позволь нам позвать раввина. Иди домой, будь со своим мужем.

— Разве мало того, что вы натворили? — отвечает Мариам. — Все вы. Оставьте меня в покое.

— Лучше последовать её совету, — рядом с Мариам встаёт Кроули.

Как и калигатус, Иоханан тоже отшатывается, увидев её глаза. Он плюёт три раза, чтобы защититься от порчи — айин ха’ра. 

— Прочь, шедим. Во имя Господа всемогущего, изыди!

Кроули его тирада не впечатляет.

— Что ж, — она щёлкает пальцами. — Хватит. Забирай своих помощничков и убирайся.

Иоханан, словно зачарованный, делает то, что ему было велено.

Чародейка садится на землю рядом с Мариам.

— Кто-то должен помочь тебе его нести. Ты не можешь сидеть тут вечно.

— Ты мне поможешь? — Мариам не знает, почему просит её о помощи.

Кроули моргает. Наверное, в первый раз за всё время.

— Конечно, почему нет? Всё равно больше нечем заняться. — И она окликает возчика, который остановился поглядеть на умирающих воров: — Эй ты, с тележкой, помоги нам. 

Кроули помогает Мариам положить Иешуа в тележку. Она сильнее, чем кажется, когда смотришь на её худобу, и принимает на себя большую часть веса Иешуа. В город тележку толкает Мариам. Дорога неровная, она устала, но это её долг, её ноша, и она не станет нагружать ею Кроули. Также она не будет спрашивать, почему возчик безропотно отдал им тележку, но в конце концов, Кроули — чародейка.

Кроули идёт вразвалку рядом с тележкой. У неё очень странная походка: бёдра двигаются причудливым образом, словно они существуют отдельно от остального тела. Вероятно, у неё проблемы не только с глазами, но и с костями. 

— Ты знала моего сына? — спрашивает Мариам.

— Мы беседовали раз или два. Он говорил о тебе с почтением. Очень воспитанный юноша. Исполненный решимости пройти путь до… ты знаешь. — Она задумывается на мгновение. — Храбрый.

Мариам глотает рвущийся наружу крик.

— Лучше не держать всё внутри, — говорит Кроули. 

Мариам сжимает челюсти и качает головой. Скорбь выжгла все другие чувства. Безмолвный крик — единственное, что помогает ей держаться. Если она выпустит его наружу, то не сможет закончить начатое. 

Кроули не настаивает и продолжает шагать. Она не спрашивает, куда им идти, и Мариам ей не объясняет. Она просто опускает голову и толкает тележку. 

Наконец Мариам привозит сына домой в последний раз. Иосефа там нет. Скорее всего, он в лавке, пытается заглушить горе работой. Мысль позвать его не приходит Мариам в голову. Тех, кто занимается похоронами, она тоже не станет звать. Мариам не пойдёт в храм, предавший её семью. Для того, чтобы перенести её сына из тележки в дом и подготовить его к погребению, нужны только она и чародейка.

Кроули с любопытством оглядывает скромный дом Мариам.

— Слушай, а это действительно необходимо? Омовение, песни и танцы? Для Создателя ритуалы не имеют значения.

Мариам снимает покрывало и закатывает рукава.

— Я не позволю, чтобы Иешуа отправился в место последнего упокоения грязным и нелюбимым. Создатель может делать, что ему угодно. Я позабочусь о сыне.

— Ты права, — соглашается Кроули. — Я принесу воды.

Несколько минут спустя она возвращается с тремя ведрами, держа по одному в каждой руке и одно на голове. Мариам не понимает, как как при такой походке ей удаётся ничего не расплескать. Она точно знает, что у неё не было трёх вёдер такого размера, а путь до колодца неблизкий. И опять она не задаёт вопросов.

Кроули закатывает рукава и опускает в ведро тряпку, которую ей даёт Мариам. Вместе они омывают тело. Руки Кроули касаются его бережно и осторожно, и она напевает себе под нос.

— Что это за песня?

Мелодия звучит знакомо, словно Мариам когда-то её слышала.

— Хм? А, песня. — Кроули замирает. Сложно сказать, о чём она думает, но Мариам кажется, что ею овладевают ностальгия и какая-то печаль. — Это первая колыбельная, которую я услышала. По сути это первая колыбельная на свете. Что дальше?

Мариам рассказывает об очищении и том, как тело заворачивают в саван. В ответ Кроули делится историей о женщине, первой спевшей колыбельную, говорит о её нескончаемом любопытстве, искренности и смелости. О том, как она родила двух сыновей, а потом потеряла обоих, пусть эти потери и были очень разными по сути. 

— Я не могу сосчитать всех пропавших детей, — произносит Кроули, а затем высовывает язык, словно слова горчат во рту. — Тьфу. Пропавшие. Будто кто-то позволил им заблудиться. Чушь какая. Как бы там ни было, прости за то, что они с тобой сделали.

Она определённо не имеет в виду римлян, но Мариам не представляет, кого ещё ей винить.

— Высшая сила знает, — продолжает Кроули.

— Что? — Мариам отрывает взгляд от тела Иешуа.

Кроули указывает тонким пальцем наверх.

— Ей известно, что это такое — творить миры и звёзды и тех, кто тебя любит. Конечно, она это знает. Она — мать всего сущего. И это самое ужасное.

Мариам скрепляет саван.

— Не отец?

Кроули пожимает плечами. Во всяком случае, это должно так выглядеть. Но возникает впечатление, что плечи для неё что-то новенькое.

— Ну, — задумчиво тянет она. — Пол — человеческое изобретение. Но Создатель не мужчина, если тебе интересно.

— Не очень, — отвечает Мариам. Ей точно известно одно: в мире существуют ужасные и прекрасные создания, которых называют ангелами. Какая разница, кому они служат?

А потом обрядов не остаётся, а Иешуа по-прежнему мёртв.

Мариам закусывает губы, но рвущийся изнутри крик слишком силён. Он проникает сквозь сжатые зубы, вытекает из неё тихим стоном, подобно ветру у входа в пещеру. Мариам не может сдержать слёз. Но плакать пока нельзя. Ещё многое нужно сделать.

— О Мариам, дочь дочерей. — На лице Кроули, суровом и некрасивом, такая же скорбь.

Она обнимает Мариам, и они опускаются на пол. Мариам начинает рыдать. 

Когда она успокаивается, ей кажется, что прошло несколько часов. Она думает, что, возможно, немного подремала, прижавшись к худому телу Кроули. Ничто не указывает, что у Кроули были собственные дети, но Мариам знает иное. Кем бы Кроули ни являлась, она принесла в мир то, что у неё потом отобрали. Это видно по опущенным уголкам губ и морщинке между бровями. Она не просто сочувствует Мариам, она сама пережила подобное.

Кроули поднимается на ноги и помогает Мариам встать. У неё ломит колени и болит спина, но Кроули — как надёжная скала.

— Что дальше?

У рода Иосефа есть склеп. Место, где он и Мариам найдут последний приют. Она думала, что это Иешуа будет оплакивать их в течение семи дней. 

— Это недалеко, — Мариам накидывает на голову покрывало и завязывает сандалии. — До Шаббата. Мы похороним его до наступления Шаббата.

И Кроули без жалоб помогает ей вынести тело Иешуа из дома. Им следует позвать Иосефа. Он должен присутствовать на похоронах своего… ребёнка, которого он вырастил. Мариам не останавливается. 

Она и чародейка несут её сына к склепу и осторожно кладут его внутрь.

После того, как они предают Иешуа земле, Кроули говорит:

— Боюсь, мне надо уйти прежде, чем меня кто-нибудь заметит. Об этом не должны узнать, поэтому… никому не рассказывай. — Она закутывается в шейлу. — Береги себя. Не позволяй никому... — Она бросает взгляд на небо, — никому на свете приказывать тебе, что делать.

Кроули надвигает шейлу на лицо, чтобы спрятать глаза, и идёт вниз по тропинке своей странной походкой. Мариам жаль, что она уходит. Возможно, Кроули была чародейкой или шедимом, или кем-то ещё. Она могла быть смертной женщиной с заболеванием глаз, хотя Мариам в этом сомневается. Кроули могла быть кем угодно, но — самое важное — она была добра к Мариам, когда её никто об этом не просил.

Некоторое время Мариам сидит рядом с телом Иешуа и ждёт, пока она будет готова его покинуть. Не готова, но сможет это сделать. Она дышит глубоко и медленно. Она всё ещё дрожит и очень устала, но здесь ей не так одиноко. Поколениями люди теряли своих близких. Их потери вписаны в историю мира. Мариам в ярости, она скорбит, но она не одна. Она выходит из склепа. Пора домой. И застывает, увидев под смоковницей мужчину. Он стоит в тени и ест сочный плод.

Мгновением раньше тут не было дерева. И мужчины тоже не было. Он не человек.

— Нет, — говорит Мариам и на этот раз подбирает камень. — Только не снова. Больше никогда! — Она размахивается и кидает камень со всей силы. Ангел, уронив смокву, едва успевает увернуться.

Он протягивает ей бледную руку.

— Э-э, не испытывай страха?

Они всегда просят её не бояться. Когда-то Мариам была ребёнком, и она чувствовала себя неуютно и закрывала лицо. Сейчас она не боится. Ей больше нечего терять.

Она берёт второй камень и швыряет в него.

И вновь ангел едва успевает увернуться.

— Пожалуйста, не делай этого, — просит он. — Я пришёл, чтобы принести соболезнования и… Ой! Перестань кидаться камнями!

Мариам не предпринимает третьей попытки. Скорее всего, она не попадёт в ангела, если он этого не пожелает.

У него доброе лицо. Какой жестокий фокус, немилосердный поступок по отношению к неопытной девушке и юноше, который всего лишь хотел, чтобы люди любили друг друга. Глаза ангела — как прозрачная вода в солнечный день, а кожа цвета некрашеного полотна. Он выглядит кротким. Образованным. Тем, кто любит людей. Мариам знает: это не так. Он — древнее создание без возраста. В мягком голосе таятся тысячи ртов, разговаривающие на небесных языках, не предназначенных для человеческого слуха. Она видела колёса и крылья. Смотрела в глаза, которых было столько же, сколько звёзд на небе. Ощущала дыхание огня и слышала пение, колоколом отдающееся в её разуме. 

Всё в его непримечательном облике — ложь.

Мариам скоро исполнится сорок шесть лет. У неё болят ноги, голова раскалывается после выплаканных слёз. Руки покраснели от воды, которой она омыла мёртвого сына. Она — та, кем кажется. 

Ангел продолжает говорить:

— Я здесь не для того, чтобы причинить тебе вред, даю слово. Я просто… — он заламывает нежные руки. — Мне очень жаль, что в первый раз они прислали Гавриила. Он не такой уж плохой, хотя может показаться… Не думай, что мы все…

Мариам перебивает его. Иначе, думает она, он никогда не замолчит.

— Я не пойду на это во второй раз. — Бушевавшая в ней ярость превратилась в подобие спокойствия. Она не повышает голос. — Лучше умереть. 

Судя по всему, ангел сильно расстроен.

— Мне не следовало приходить, я мешаю тебе горевать, — произносит он. И добавляет: — Могу я предложить тебе благословение?

Мариам вспоминает Кроули, женщину, которая женщиной не являлась, о том, как она держала её в своих объятиях, пока Мариам кричала и выла, раздирала на себе одежду и рвала волосы. Горечь, гнев и отчаяние Кроули были настоящими. Она не просила Мариам не бояться и не говорила, что произошедшее когда-нибудь обретёт смысл.

— Для нас невозможен выигрыш в этой игре, — сказала Кроули. — Мы даже не можем её понять. Но мы должны играть до тех пор, пока находимся здесь, даже если правила меняются, а с костями кто-то поработал. Может, у меня был выбор, а может, и нет. Возможно, у тебя был выбор, и у Иешуа тоже. Возможно, его не было ни у кого из вас. — Он вытерла слёзы с лица Мариам и поцеловала её в лоб. — Мир огромен и холоден и полон опасностей. Но также в нём столько всего, что стоит открыть и чему поучиться — божественного, нечестивого и земного. А иногда, когда тебе холодно и темно, кто-нибудь разожжёт костёр и укроет тебя от дождя. 

Скорбь переполняла Кроули так же, как и Мариам. Она оплакивала нечто прекрасное, что было невозможно вернуть. Она точно так же злилась на Создателя, сжимала зубы, чтобы не выпустить наружу собственный крик. Но ангел, стоящий перед Мариам, никогда ничего не терял и не проигрывал битв. Что он мог знать о боли? 

— Нет, —отвечает ему Мариам. — Это я хочу кое-что тебе подарить.

Ангел вздрагивает от неожиданности. 

— Не уверен, что это разрешено.

Мариам плевать. 

— Я молюсь, чтобы ты узнал, что такое любовь. И познал страх, что приходит вместе с ней: страх, что ты можешь её потерять. Я молюсь, чтобы это тебя изменило. — Мариам думает: с тем же успехом её слова могут обернуться проклятием. — Вероятно, тогда ы поймёшь: когда ты говоришь нам «не испытывайте страха», это звучит глупо, и с твоей стороны самонадеянно полагать, что ты можешь подарить мне нечто более ценное, чем то, что у меня было. 

Мариам поворачивается к ангелу спиной и идёт навстречу своей последующей жизни. Она больше не встретится с Кроули и не увидит других ангелов. Мариам не узнает, сбудутся ли её слова. Но они сбудутся.

В далёком будущем ангел с волосами цвета некрашеного полотна и глазами как прозрачная вода однажды вспомнит её слова.

Это случится не на авиабазе, когда они будут пытаться предотвратить Апокалипсис, пусть от всех событий у него и возникнет ангельский вариант несварения желудка, а у человеческого тела вспотеют руки. В последние моменты жизни (прежде чем они перестали быть таковыми) он не будет испытывать страха, хотя ему следовало бы бояться. Ангел поверит, что демон найдёт путь к спасению, ведь тот всегда вытаскивал его из неприятностей.

Это произойдёт на скамейке, пока они будут ждать автобус в Оксфорд, который по дороге необъяснимым образом заедет в Лондон. Демон предложит ему свою квартиру, хотя никому из них не нужны сон, еда или убежище. И внезапно ангел вспомнит слова Мириам и подумает: «О нет».

Он знает, что любит людей, редкие книги и пробовать новые блюда. Ему нравится наблюдать за историческими событиями, хорошее вино и пить это вино вместе с другом. Ангел знает — по крайней мере, сейчас он это признал — что у него есть друг. Друг, являющийся демоном, которого он любит.

На скамейке ангел наконец поймёт, что он сильно отличается от других ангелов благодаря этой любви, и так было уже долгое время. Его будет многое пугать, но самый большой страх — это то, что он упустит шанс признаться в любви вслух, чтоб демон его услышал, что он навсегда потеряет друга, когда за ними придут. 

Он поймёт, как глупо было говорить: «Не испытывайте страха».

Позже, на другой скамейке, держась за руки с любовью всей жизни, ангел вновь вспомнит о Мариам и её словах, могущих быть как благословением, так и проклятием. Он будет гадать, как люди живут со знанием, что всё рано или поздно закончится смертью. Она неизбежна. И надежда у них только одна: что они проведут как можно больше времени с теми, кого любят. 

Ангел видел, что времени могло не остаться. И он хочет большего. Хочет ещё шесть тысяч лет. Хочет шестьсот тысяч лет. Впервые в жизни он понимает, что чувствуют люди и, как он подозревает, всегда чувствовал демон.

Пока они сидят на скамейке, демон предскажет новую войну, и ангел подумает: «Мне всё равно, на какой я стороне, пока я с тобой, только бы у нас было больше времени». 

Для тех, кто внимательно наблюдает, эти откровения не новость. Но ангелам не свойственно рефлексировать.

Смог бы ангел с бесконечной способностью к добровольному незнанию и отрицанию сложить два и два без Мариам? Были ли слова Мариам частью Непостижимого плана? Кто знает.

Ну, Создатель знает, но вам не скажет. Кроме того, он только что сделал ход — картой или фигурой на доске или чем-то совершенно на них непохожим. Теперь ваша очередь. Вы никогда не поймёте правила или что всё это значит. Вы просто должны продолжать игру.

**Author's Note:**

> Хашем (буквально «имя») — имя бога у евреев, которое можно упоминать, не обидев его.  
> Калигатус — низшее звание в римской армии.  
> Айин ха’ра (Ayin ha’ra) — дурной глаз.  
> Шедим — так евреи называют демонов.  
> Сикарии — еврейские сепаратисты, которые приходили к римлянам на собрания, убивали их и исчезали. Предположительно первые наёмные убийцы.  
> Абайя — вид женской одежды, в которую в сериале был одет Кроули в сцене с распятием (и она указывает на то, что он был в женском облике в это время).  
> Шейла — длинный шарф, которым покрывали волосы (и не прятали змеиные глаза с их помощью).  
> «Ибо Ты сотворил меня…» — цитата из 139 Псалома. Удивительно, но она переведена совсем иначе в официальных переводах Библии.


End file.
